


Home

by padfoot_wolfland



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Uncle, Multi, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper potts is a good mom, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is a Good Dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfoot_wolfland/pseuds/padfoot_wolfland
Summary: The gods hated him. They had too. Faith. The Universe. The parks. They all hated him. He could handle Afghanistan. He could handle the nuke thing. He could handle Vanko and Hammer. He could handle Ultron. The Mandarin. He could handle being betrayed by his friends. He could handle watching his parents death. And Thanos. And the nightmares. But he couldn’t handle this.Or, in which Tony is in charge of two teenage inhumans. From another reality.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so, this is my first fic and English is not my first language so puh-lease be nice to me. 
> 
> I really hope you guys like it!

The gods hated him. They had too. Faith. The Universe. The parks. They all hated him. He could handle Afghanistan. He could handle the nuke thing. He could handle Vanko and Hammer. He could handle Ultron. The Mandarin. He could handle being betrayed by his friends. He could handle watching his parents death. And Thanos. And the nightmares. But he couldn’t handle this.

Tony was a step away from killing Nick Fury with his bare hands. What was keeping him from doing so? Pepper on his left side. Rhodes on his right. A teenage boy looking scared. A teenage girl looking excited. And Philip fucking Coulson. Alive. Right in front of him.

“What. The. Fucking. Hell?” Tony said, trying to calm himself down. “What the fucking hell is this, Nick? I saw his body. Dead. I buried him. What the hell?”

“Calm the fuck down, Tony,” Nick responded. “it was necessary.”

“Was it?” Pepper asked. “Was it, really?”

“I’m afraid so, Miss Potts,” Coulson answered. “Fury’s plan worked. For a while.”

“Plan? He planed your death?” Rhodes asked, and was very surprised when the teenage girl answered.

“No. But he used Coulson’s death to convince you guys to team up and stop being idiots. Then he brought him back to life with Kree blood. He didn’t remember. Then he died. And doesn’t want to tell me how he is alive again.” She said looking offended at Coulson in the end.

“And how the hell you know that?” Tony asked confused and by the look on the girl's face, she didn’t mean to ramble.

“That’s why you’re here.”Fury said. He looked at the teenagers and then at Coulson, before turning back to Tony. “ They’re not from here. They’re from Earth. April 20, 2019. An Alternative Universe.”

The room went quiet for a minute while Pepper, Tony and Rhodes let the news sink. Tony couldn’t believe. It was the first time he was seeing Fury since 7 months before when they talked about uniting the new Shield with the Avengers and the Accords and forming a new governmental institution. And that’s what he wanted? Talk about a dead-but-not-really Coulson and two teenagers from another universe?

Tony, then, looked at his friend and fiancé, because they couldn’t believe that, could they? Pepper looked actually scared. She looked at the teenagers and at Tony. Her eyes talking quietly for her. Tony knew that look. Was the same one she gave to mothers when they lost their sons very soon. The same she gave to kids in hospital beds. Poor little things, the look said. Wish I could do something. 

Rhodes looked conflicted. Tony knew really well why. It was ridiculous to believe that they came from another universe. But they fought not a month ago against a fucking alien who whipped away half of the universe.

Then, Tony looked at the four other peoples in the room. Coulson looked really guilt, but also really determined. Fury had the same don’t-you-fuck-with-me kind expression. But the kids. That broked Tony’s heart. The boy didn’t look older than 12. Blond hair, brown eyes. He was chubby and short and looked so scared that makes Tony want to protect him. His left hand was intertwined with the girl’s right one. The grip was strong and Tony understand why he was scared. Scared of being taking away from the girl. The girl, Tony notice, didn’t look older than 15. Brown eyes and hair. Her hair was curly and she looked fascinated but determined. I’m so fucked, was all Tony could think.

“Okay,” Tony said slowly, afraid of scaring the kids. “You need me to what? Send them back?”

“Wait, your sending us back?” the boy asked, the scared expression becoming an angry one. “You didn’t say you would take us back. You said you would help us.”

“No one is going back, Davi,” Coulson said affectionate making the boy flinch.

“So what are you going to do with them?” Pepper asked, looking at the kids with worry in her eyes.

“We need guardians for them. “ Fury said making the girl roll her eyes.

“I don’t need a guardian. I’m 18, for fuck's sake.”

“It doesn’t matter, Sara. You don’t have a job. So you can’t stay with your brother unless you're living with his guardian.” Coulson said making the girl put a protective arm around her brother’s shoulder.

“And you think we’re the best for this job?” Pepper asked.

“Yes. Sara is old enough to be part of the Avengers. Just a little training and she would be okay to field missions. And Davi is only 12, have enough time to train his powers, to be ready if he wants to become a hero.” Fury said like it was nothing.

“Yeah! That’s not happening.” Tony said before even thinking. “I’m not gonna raise them so you can use them as your weapons.”  
“You’re not raising anyone, Mister Stark.” The boy, Davi, said taking his sister’s arms off him and walking towards the door. “My mom did that already, thank you.”

And the door slammed before anyone could react.

“I’m so sorry,” Sara said, looking like she was trying not to cry. “It’s nothing personal, I promise. He just misses mom.”

“Fury, Coulson, Rhodes, would you mind giving us a moment with her, please?”Pepper asked, never taking her eyes of the girl, who looked uncomfortable. She waited until they left before asking. “If you two miss your mom, why not going back?”

“She died. A week before we were taken.” The girl said, smiling sadly at Pepper. “A crazy guy went to the school she worked and started shooting. She tried to save the kids and end up dead.”

“I’m so sorry, sweety.” Pepper said getting up from her chair. “Can I give you a hug?”

“Sure.” Was all the girl said before Pepper hugged her. Tony could see that both of them were trying not to cry.

“What about your dad? Any other family?” Pepper asked after the get apart.

“Dad and nothing is the same.” The teenager rolled her eyes. “He tried getting close to us because she wanted the divorce. He doesn’t care. And we love our family, but they think we’re possessed by demons.”

“That sucks,” Tony said, making Pepper shot him a shut-the-fuck-up look and Sara laugh.

“That’s totally right.” The teenager said. “ You know you don’t have to take us, right? It’s been a month since the Snap. It’s crazy out there. We understand.”

“Look, kid,” Tony said, trying to make the kid understand. “I’m not against taking you both in. You need a home, we have so much space. And money. It wouldn’t be a problem. I’m just not comfortable about training you to become Avengers.”

“I want to become an Avenger. I have a lot of control over my powers and I helped people with them before. I like doing it.” Sara said, embarrassed. “But Davi isn’t like me. He doesn’t want that. He wants to have his own restaurant one day. You don’t have to worry.”

 

Tony looked at Pepper. They didn’t need to talk about it to know what they were going to do.

“Pack your things them. “Tony said. “Because we're taking you home.”

“Okay. I’m gonna pack my things then.” Sara said smiling. “And my brother. See you later?”

“See you later, kid,” Tony said before the girl left the room. Not 5 seconds later, Coulson, Rhodes and Fury walked into the room. “Okay. What do we need to know about them?”

Rhodes and Fury set down while Coulson was showing some archives on the big screen.

“This is the footage we took from the HYDRA base we saved them from,” Coulson said pressing play. “Is from a week before they got ‘captured’.”

The video showed what looked like a big garage. There were tables on it and at least 25 people in the room. They were talking and laughing. Separated in small groups. It didn’t take long to Tony to find the kids. Sara was talking and laughing with a group of girls. One of them started dancing, and Sara danced too. Davi was sitting at the table. Looking very bored while playing on his phone.

Then, HYDRA agents attached. They said something that they couldn’t understand and pointed the gun to the people and started shooting. Tony was waiting for everyone to drop dead when he realized that the bullets were standing in the air, around them, there was a purple light that looked a lot like Wanda’s powers.

The bullets stayed in the air a few seconds before Sara realizing. Her hands were up in front of her face,and when she looked at it she smiled, before turning her hands, making the bullets turn to the Agents. With a simple movement of her hand, the bullets flayed in direction of the Agent’s heads, killing them in seconds. Another HYDRA agent appeared in the screen and shot at her, making her drop at the floor. Davi looked at her and his face contortionate in anger.

A second later, on the same spot Davi was, was standing a lion. He attacked the HYDRA agent and became Davi again, who runs until he was at his sister’s side. And the video stopped there.

“Okay, so a witch and a boy who can transform into animals. Sure, what can go wrong?” Rhodes said sarcastically before Pepper shot a glance at him. “Sorry.”

“Okay, what do we know about their powers?” Tony asked.

“A few days ago, Professor Xavier came here to analyse them,” Coulson said putting the files on the screen. “Davi is a shifter. He can transform himself in any animal he wants. He’s a shifter level Alfa, which means he can go by as a human because he doesn’t have any physical alteration in his body aside from his transformations. But he likes to spend a lot of time in his cat form, so.”

“Okay, teenager boy who likes to be a cat. Easy peasy.” Pepper said. “What about Sara?”

“She’s a telepath, telekinetic and empath level Alfa. But, Professor Xavier said that this can change. A lot of mutants starts as alfa and finds out they’re are Omegas. It just means they don’t really know the extension of her powers.” Coulson said. “But Professor Xavier said that she’s very good at controlling her powers, considering that she didn’t get proper training.”

“Okay. Tell us about them, you know, basic things we need to know.” Tony said, making Fury roll his eyes.

“Sara is the first daughter of Vasti and José. She was born on March 29, 2001. And, yes, she is only 17 in our universe but she’s 18 on her’s so we just let her keep her age. She was the third granddaughter of Oscar and Liege, by her mom’s part, and Celso and Regina, by her dad’s. She didn’t give us any surname. She said she wants nothing to do with her old life, and we respect that.” Coulson said, making a pause to look at Pepper and Tony before continuing. “ Davi is the second son. He was born on September 19, 2006. He insisted that he won’t be 12 for another year and we respect that. He was the seventh grandson of Oscar and Liege and the fifth of Celso and Regina. And agreed with his sister about leaving that life behind.”

“I just don’t understand one thing,” Rhodes said. “Why don’t they want to come back?”

“I’m getting there, Colonel,” Coulson said. “They got their powers by the process of   
terrigenesis on April 05, after Sara brought a necklace with a small crystal and it fell on the ground. Apparently, it was a terrigenesis crystal. The footage I showed you was from April 13. Two days before the shooting that killed their mother. They believed that HYDRA was involved. Later, on April 20, HYDRA agents appeared in they’re doorstep, trying to buy them for 2 million dollars. Their father sold them and Sara and Davi agreed to go if they let them take all they wanted from home.”

“Their father sold them?” Pepper asked, angry.

“For 2 million dollars?”Tony said incredulously.

“Yes. That’s why the kids want nothing to do with their past lives anymore. Sara said, and I quote, all we need is the pictures we had because life was only good in there because of mom.” Coulson said, sadly.

“Okay, that’s it. They don’t want their surnames? We give them ours. Damn, they can even change their names if they want to.” Tony said, angry.

“Well, you’ll have to ask them about that, right?” Coulson said smiling.

“We still need to talk about this, Phill,” Pepper said.

“If I get a dollar for every time I hear this, I would be richer than Tony,” Coulson said smiling. “But yes, we do need to talk about that. Since I’m SHIELD Director and all that.”

“Great. Can we go see them now?” Rhodes asked, excited that he would finally get a niece and a nephew. Coulson nodded and when through the door, and they all followed him through the plane. Tony was still fascinated by that. They’re close to the kitchen when they heard Sara’s voice.

“Okay, but guys, May had an affair with Ward. That’s so disgusting.” Sara said making two girls that were sitting opposite to her at the table look at each other, while the one at her side looked confused.

“Damn, Sara, that’s disgusting as fuck.” said the one with purple hair.

“I didn’t need that mental image but thank you.” said the other one with brown hair and a British accent that made Tony miss Jarvis a little more.

“And Daisy, please, don’t swear in front of the kids.” A Scottish man said from the couch where he was playing some weird videogame with Davi and a tall black dude.

“Not a kid, Fitz,” Sara said rolling her eyes, making the guy, Fitz, send a kiss in her direction. “Jemma, your husband is doing it again.”

“Babe, please stop calling Sara a kid.” The British one, Jemma, said rolling her eyes.

“Oh my God, you guys. Stop being so cute.” said the purple hair girl, Daisy.

“Mackie, they’re doing it again,” Davi said making a disgusting face.

“You guys talk like Mackie and Yo-Yo aren’t like that,” Jemma said blushing.

“We aren’t.” The girl at Sara’s side, Yo-Yo, said, before making a malicious face. “At least not where everyone can see.”

“YO-YO!” screamed Daisy.

“Damn, Elena.” said the black guy, Mack.

“MENTAL IMAGE!” Davi screamed

“I didn’t need to know this.” Jemma and Fitz said in unison.

“I’m gonna need so much therapy,” Sara said slamming her head at the table, making Yo-Yo laugh.

“You Americans and your sensitive ears,” Yo-Yo said rolling her eyes.

“I’m British,” Jemma said rolling her eyes.

“Scottish,” Fitz singed.

“Brazilians,” Davi and Sara said winking at her.

“Well, we are Americans and we didn’t need to hear this,” Coulson said, making Daisy roll her eyes.

“I’m gonna see if Piper needs any help,” Daisy said before hugging Sara and Davi and kissing both their foreheads. “As soon as you get a phone, call me, alright?”

“Yes, mom.” The teenagers said rolling their eyes. The girl smiled at them and left the room. No one said anything for a minute before Sara turned to Coulson.

“You should talk with them, you know?” She said. “May and Daisy. They’re your family. They should know how you’re still alive.”

“Fitz, Jemma, Mack and Elena are also my family,” Coulson said smiling sadly. “ I don’t think I’m ready yet.”

“We understand, sir,” Jemma said smiling sadly at Coulson. “ You should talk when you’re ready.”

“Daisy needs to understand that,” Fitz said. “She’s hurt, we all are, but she can’t treat you bad just because you’re not ready to talk.”

“Thanks, guys. But we’re not here to talk about me.” Coulson said rolling his eyes. “Kids, it’s time to go.”

“Already?” Yo-Yo said, looking sadly at them.

“Yep,” Tony said not really knowing what to say. He looked at the kids then. “Where are your things?”

“Piper and some other agents already put them on the car,” Davi said. He looked at Mack, who gave him a supportive nod and then at Tony and Pepper. “ I’m sorry for shotting at your earlier.”

“It’s okay, sweety,” Pepper said. “ We understand.”

“Okay, so, give your goodbyes, ask them their numbers and all so you can stay in touch until we decide how this whole ‘avengers/shield’ things gonna work, ” Tony said smiling at the kids.

“They can visit us, right?” Davi asked, hope filling his eyes.

“Of course,” Pepper said. “ We’ll need a few weeks before this can happens, of course.”

“Oh, God. We have so many things to do! We have to make your new documents since yours isn’t valid in this universe. We have to take care of the papers of the guardianship. And start the decoration in their room.” Tony said, making a list in her phone at the same time. “ We need to get you a cellphone and a tablet. And making your emails. And give you access to Friday private serves.”

“Can you, please, breath?” Sara said. “You’re making me anxious.”

“Right, sorry,” Tony said. “Didn’t sleep really well last night, so this happens.”

“It’s okay,” Davi said smiling. “Sara do this sometimes. She starts talking and no one can understand.”

“I hate to be that person, but we really need to go,” Pepper said, looking really sorry. “We have a meeting with the new head of the Sokovia Accords.”

“Okay, kids, time to say goodbye,” Fitz said, hugging Sara, who rolled her eyes.

“You’re only 13 years older than me. You have my youngest aunt age.”

“Still a kid,” Fitz said hugging her tight. “You have my number, so call me anytime you want. Anytime. Anything.”

“You know I will.” She said kissing his cheek and going to hug Jemma. They hugged tight and kissed each others cheek. Then she hugged Mack and Yo-Yo. “ You two, please stop giving me a reason to go back to therapy.”

“You’re going to miss us.” Yo-Yo said.

“Yes, we will,” Davi said, leaving the group hug he was in with Fitz and Jemma, to hug Mack and Yo-Yo. He didn’t look that comfortable with the situation. Then both siblings when to Coulson, hugging him and shooking hands with Fury before going to Pepper and Tony. 

“Let’s go, then,” Tony said. Maybe, he thought, just maybe I can forgive Coulson for playing Lazaro with me.


End file.
